gone
by dari1992
Summary: i went home to see my parents dead on they floor...the Cullens had adopted me. that's when the strange dreams came


This all began on a warm summer's day. My friend Blake and I were playing at the waters edge. That's when his parents came up "Blake, time to come home" his mom said. "Bye" he said turning to me. He walked to his parents and they left. 'What did I do' I thought. A couple of hours, I went on my way home. When I got there I gasped at the sight. My home was ransacked, my parents were on the living room floor pale and still. I ran up to them, they both were not breathing and bite marks on their neck. I ran to the phone and called Blake's number. "Hello" it was Blake's mom who answered. "I-I need help" I cried. "What's wrong" she asked me scared. "My parents" was all I could say. "What's wrong with them" she asked still scared. "T-There dead" I said. "We'll be right over" she said. "Ok" I said weakly. I only had to wait five minuets, till I heard the door bell. I opened the door to see Blake and his parents, with worried faces. I showed them where my parents were. When we got to the sense, I heard Blake's mom gasp "Oh my god" "what do I do" I asked her. She didn't answer and walked to the phone. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, till I saw cop cars outside. She walked to the door, three policemen came in. One of them came to me, "do you have any other family members" he asked. "No, sir" I answer politely. "Then I have no choose" he said. "No choose to do what sir" I asked. "Put you in the foster program" he said. He looked at my face, "don't worry, we know the right couple" he told me. "Who" I asked, "all we know, is that they live in Forks. They have five children, the husband is a doctor, and his wives are very young" he said. "Are they nice" I asked. "Oh, they are very nice, the nicest we know" he said. "I'll go" I told him."Alright, go pack and I'll make the call" he told me. I walked up the stairs, into my room, and began to pack. 'What a nice birthday' I thought. I gathered my bags and walked down the stairs. The policemen were waiting, "they gladly said yes" one of them said. I followed him into the car. I didn't know how long the ride was, but that I had fallen asleep. It felt like minuets, when I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, to see a police man. 'So I wasn't dreaming' I thought. I felt warm tears running down my cheeks. "It's ok, you're going to be fine" he said, I heard a door and walking. "Officer" I heard a voice say. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" the officer said. "Please call me Carlise and wife Esme" Carlise said. "Ok, this is Ella Massen" he said, moving, so they could see me. They both looked young, pale, and had gold eyes. "Hi Ella" Esme said as she walked to me. "Hi Esme" I said shyly. "Come meet the family" Esme said, taking my hand. 'Her hand is cold' I thought. She walked me inside, the inside was amazing. There were six people on the couch. 'The officer said there were only five. Oh well, I can see there all nice anyway' I thought. "Ok, that's Alice" Esme said, pointing to a pixie like girl. "Then Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Next are Rosealie, and her boyfriend Emmette. The last two are Edward and Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend." Esme said. I smiled at my ne family, "this is Ella Massen" Esme added putting her arm around my shoulders "I expect you'll to be nice to her" she warned before walking away. "Do you want a tour" Alice asked me. "Thank you Alice" I told her, we walked around the whole house and back. When we arrived, Em and Rose were no where in sight. Edward and Bella were at the piano, that's when I realized he was playing 'Clair de Lune,' I felt tears in my eyes 'moms favorite' I thought. I ran out the room, and to the bathroom. Locked the doo, curled up and began to cry, when I heard someone knocking on the door. "Ella, please open the door. Tell, us what's wrong" I heard Esme plead. I got up, and opened the door; I saw all of them there. Esme walked up to me and hugged. "The song Edward was playing was my mom's favorite" I said. "I'm so sorry" Edward said. I smiled "I'm not mad, you didn't know" I told him. "There's more" Jasper asked. "Yes, t-today was my birthday, I came home to find both still and dead on the floor" I said. "I'm tired" I added with a weak smile. "I'll take you to your room" Alice said. I followed her changed into my night clothes and went to bed. I fell asleep instantly, 'I love it here, I love all of them' I thought. The next day I felt someone shaking me awake. I awoke, looking at Esme, "you hungry" she asked. "Yes, mam" I said with a smile. She made me homemade pancakes. "These are good, Esme, thank you, for everything" I told her. "Your family now" she said, leaving the room. That's when Em and the others came in. "going to school" I asked. "Yeah, promise when we come back you, me Bella, and Rose goes shopping" Alice. "Ok" I said with a smile on my face. They had left Carlise was the next to leave. Esme and I had the whole house to ourselves. She came and sat down beside me, "how do you like it here so far" she asked. "I love, everyone's so nice. I never been this happy in my entire life" I told her smiling. "I'm glad" she said. We spent the whole day talking. We heard a car drive way, and the front door walked into the front room, I followed. "How was your day" Esme asked them. "Good" they all said. "Alice" I said, "yes, Ella" she answered, turning to me. When are we going on that shopping trip you promised me" I asked with a goofy smile on my face. "Right now" she said. I squickled jumping up and down clapping my hands together. "Great just what we need another Alice" Em said. Alice, Rose and I went to go pick Bella up. We had spent the entire day shopping. We dropped Bella off, and went home. "That was fun" I told Alice. She looked at me and smiled. I ate and went to sleep in my dream: I was in this dark room. I walked into the hallway, coming into the front room, there were my parents. I woke up screaming, everyone ran into my room. "What's wrong" Rose asked. "Bad dreams, that's all" I told them. "It's okay, it's all over"Esme said, they left my room, and I went back to sleep. I woke up looking at the clock I said 5:30 am. I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and put the TV, on low. I heard a knock on my door, "come in" I said. Em came into the room. "Why are you up" he asked, "I woke up, and could not go back to sleep" I told him. "Ok" he said as he left the room. 'Well, that's Em for you' I though.


End file.
